When manufacturing armored electrical cable, it is desirable and often necessary to apply coded information on the exterior of the armor sheath to indicate, for example, certain characteristics and/or applications of the various cables. Due to the irregular exterior surface of armored cable, however, it is difficult to apply printed information directly to the surface. Accordingly, it would be useful if pre-coded strips or labels or the like could be applied to the surface of the cable. However, when terminating the cable in order to connect to an enclosure, such as, for example, a junction or termination box, it is apparent that if the termination occurs at the location of a label of non-electrically conductive material, the electrical connectivity/bonding path between the junction and the armor sheath could be impeded. It is therefore a principal object to arrive at a solution which enables the application of coded labels to and along the metal sheath of an armored cable without the interruption of the required conductivity path at the termination situs.